


Failed Proposal

by heyojericho



Series: Stan the Water Man ask prompts [4]
Category: GTA roleplay, Stan the Water Man, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyojericho/pseuds/heyojericho
Summary: What about a Friendlypack proposal? Stan proposes but uses synonyms as always and Jimmy doesn’t understand a thing? - tumblr ask prompt





	Failed Proposal

“Do you want to tie the knot with me?”

Oh god, oh god, oh god. Stan hadn’t meant to ask yet. He hadn’t gotten the rings yet. He had a reservation out for a big fancy restaurant. He had a plan!

But they had ended up going on a surprise day out. They ended up at the pier with ice cream cones, watching the sunset together. Stan couldn’t help but say it.

“What did you say?”

“I-I, uh, I asked if you wanted to tie the knot. With me,” Stan nervously answered.

Jimmy sighed and took off his shades, grabbing the bridge of his nose.

“Stan, listen. We’ve been over this.”

“W-we have?” He said as he felt his heart being torn to pieces.

“I have no idea what the fuck you mean. Why don’t people just say what they mean anymore?”

A grin wormed its way back onto his face. “O-oh! Y’know, like, taking the plunge?”

“No, I don’t know?”

“Jumping the broom.”

Jimmy didn’t answer this time, opting to lick his mint chocolate chip ice cream instead. Stan looked down at his vanilla cone melting onto his fingers, feeling a little bit of panic.

“Two become one? Dropping anchor? Getting tied down? G-getting spliced? Th-the saddle? Getting off the mar-market? Transfusion?”

“Now you’re just saying random words.”

“Hold on. Give me a second… Buying the cow! Do you want to buy the cow with me?”

Jimmy stopped what he was doing and stared before clearing his throat. “Stan, I, uh, love you and all that and I think we’re ready for a lot of things, but I don’t think we’re ready for a cow. Or ever. Okay. I just don’t want a cow. Where would we eve put one….”

Stan decided to go with his original plan and wait to propose at the restaurant.


End file.
